Una felicitación incómoda
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Es 19 de octubre y era cumpleaños de Stan. El chico recibe todas las felicitaciones de sus amigos por Facebook, quienes le confirman su asistencia al reventón. No obstante, hay alguien que, repentinamente, le empieza a enviar unas felicitaciones algo subidas de tono... ¡Feliz cumple, Stan y Trey! T por lenguaje y otras cosas.


**_Feliz sábado, gente! Ok, en esta ocasión subo un fic dedicado a Stan, mi personaje favorito, ya que ayer fue su cumpleaños junto con el de su creador, Trey Parker. :-). Este fic es algo subido de tono, así que recomiendo discreción, por favor... Y lo disfruten XD._  
**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Los siguientes personajes no son míos. Son de Matt y de Trey (Feliz cumple, Trey y Stan!)._**

* * *

**Una felicitación muy incómoda.**

Hoy era 19 de octubre, el día en que cumplía 18 otoños de vida. Estaba feliz porque en ese día iba a hacer una megafiesta en compañía de mi familia y de todos mis amigos y compañeros de la escuela.

Abrí mi cuenta de Facebook y empecé a leer todos los mensajes que todo mundo dejaba en mi muro.

"_Feliz Cumple, Stan! Ojalá te encuentres bien y lo estés disfrutando en compañía de tu fami y amigos. Nos vemos en la noche!"_, me había escrito Kyle, mi Súper Mejor Amgo. ¡Cuánto le quiero, en serio! Es un gran amigo y me ha apoyado en todo, hasta en mis ires y venires con Wendy. Ahorita anda en medio de una relación seria con Henrietta Biggle, mi amiga gótica.

"_Felicidades, compa! Esta noche, como regalo, te llevaré a un par de viejas sabrosas para que degustes… ¡Es broma, Wendy, es broma!"_, escribió Kenny por su parte. Jajajaja, ese cabrón no deja de ser un reverendo pervertido; no me sorprende que me dijera que llevará a dos de sus mujeres a mi fiesta, en serio. Mientras no empiecen con convertir mi cumpleaños en orgía, todo va bien.

"_¡Felicidades, Stan! Ojalá te la pases lindo en tu cumpleaños. ¡ Gracias por invitarme a tu cumpleaños!"._ Esto lo escribió Butters, mi compañero de escuela. Es buena gente, pero hay veces en que sus viejos le hacen pasar las peores vergüenzas de su vida. Lo compadezco por eso.

"_Feliz cumple, Marsh. .l. Nos vemos en tu fiesta."_ El cabrón de Tucker y su felicitación toda clásica y muy a su estilo. Cuando llegue su cumpleaños, le felicitaré de la misma manera.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Stan! Ojalá te la estés pasando bien en este día tan especial!"_, eso fue lo que me escribió Token por su parte.

"_Gah! Ngh… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Qué iba a-?! ¡O-oh, sí, feliz cumpleaños, Stan! Gah! N-nos vemos en t-tu fiesta d-de cumple-ack! Dios mío, demasiada presión!"_, escribió el pobre de Tweek, a quien le tengo reservado un par de latas de café para su consumo exclusivo. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que el pobre necesita desintoxicarse de tanto café.

"_Yo, Stan! Feliz cumple! Ojalá te la estés pasando de maravilla! Sólo tengo una preguntita: ¿Habrán tacos y burritos en el reventón? Nada más pregunto. ¡Nos vidrios en la noche!". _Ese Clyde. Dios mío, el tipo sí que quiere dar su vida por los tacos. Lo bueno es que me encargué de ese detalle tan especial.

"_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, STANLEY-POO! Ya te quiero ver!TE AMO, CORAZÓN!" _Ah, Wendy… La amo demasiado como para dejarla ir. Esta vez hemos regresado de manera definitiva y sin dar marcha atrás. Eso me da gusto.

"_Hola, Stan! Feliz cumpleaños! Nos vemos en tu fiesta! Con amor, Bebe". _La Stevens era una rubia espectacular, sí que lo era… Y aún anda detrás de las nalgas de Kyle, solamente que se contiene debido a que Henrietta ya le había advertido de que si posaba una mano sobre el trasero de su hombre, se la agarraría a putazos (esa es frase, no mía).

"_Feliz cumpleaños, hippie marica! Espero que en este día no estés terminando con la puta de tu novia nuevamente. Con odio, Eric Cartman". _Pinche gordo de mierda. 18 años y no ha madurado ni un gramo el hijueputa; siempre buscar cómo joder gente, especialmente a Kyle, a mí, a Kenny y a los bullies… Y hablando de ellos…

"_Feliz cumpleaños, cabrón. Pásatela chingón… Y de paso, gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta. Has puesto a mi alcance el culo de Butters."_, me escribió Trent Boyett. No me causa ningún asombro que Boyett se desfallezca con el Butters; de hecho, era demasiado evidente que el tipo intente tirárselo cada vez que pudiera. Lo he visto y, sinceramente, no quisiera hacerle pasar a Butters un mal rato.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Marsh. ¿Qué se siente alcanzar la mayoría de edad en Latinoamérica? Por cierto, gracias por invitarme a tu cumpleaños. ¡Al fin podré atrapar a Clyde y follármelo como se manda!" _Ufff… Ese Josh Meyers está más que loco y tocado. No sé qué le ve a Clyde y no me incumbe. Sólo espero que no se lo intente violar frente a todo el mundo.

"_Hola, Marsh! Feliz Cumpleaños! Gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta; te prometo comportarme como un caballero… Si me permites joder al culo gordo de Cartman. Ese infeliz me tiene harto por sus mamadas, así que, si tuviera tu permiso, lo golpearía a batazos fuera de tu casa. Gracias" _. Bueno, no puedo culpa a Romper Stomper por querer hacerle eso al culón. Esos dos se peleaban el rancho del cura cada vez que tenían oportunidad. El origen de esa discusión se ubica en que el gordo, por intentar quedarse con Wendy, esparció el rumor de que él y yo éramos pareja; tras descubrir su mentira, Stomper se ha encargado personalmente de vengarnos a los dos. Hasta ahora esos dos no se soportan… Y eso supuso para Kyle un merecido descanso de estar discutiendo con el gordo.

En fin, estaba leyendo el resto de las felicitaciones cuando de repente me llegó un mensaje en el menú. Pensando en quién sería, abrí el ícono y vi el nombre de alguien a quien no conozco: TheBersekerPenis, junto con el mensaje: "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, STAN, HIJO DE LA CHINGADA!"

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo?! – exclamé mientras abría en la siguiente ventana el mensaje para escribirle.

No obstante, descubrí que ese mensaje estaba lleno de fotos de… De…

- ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! – exclamé mientras llevaba una mano a mi estómago.

Las fotos eran las de un pene en plena fase de erección con un moño rosado y un letrero colgándose con la leyenda: **"Esto es lo que va a estar dentro tu culo en las próxima 3 horas: Mi verga durita y llena de leche fresca. Sólo para ti".**

- ¡¿Quién carajo será?! – exclamé muy enojado.

Empecé a pensar con detenimiento en lo que apagaba mi computadora. Solamente había una persona que era capaz de hacer esa clase de cosas demasiado obscenas… Y esa persona era Kenny McCormick. No obstante, Kenny no era gay ni bisexual, sino un mujeriego de primera. Su novia actual es Bebe, así que me veré obligado a descartarlo.

Dudo mucho que sea Kyle, ya que él no se presta a esas cosas y porque tiene novia; tampoco podrían ser Cartman, Craig, Token, Tweek o Clyde… Ni mucho menos alguno de los bullies. Atreverme a sugerir que uno de ellos me envió una foto de su… Instrumento de concepción a mi face con un mensaje subido de tono sería como buscarme una salvaje golpiza, especialmente por parte de uno de los bullies, quienes eran conocidos por tener un carácter de la chingada.

Abrí de nuevo mi computadora y entré nuevamente al Facebook para borrar el mentado mensaje; lamentablemente, descubrí que en mi bandeja de entrada había dos mensajes más del mismo infeliz.

No quería abrirlos, porque parecía ser que en esos mensajes contendrían fotos demasiado obscenas de su verga con un moño.

- ¡A la chingada, voy a eliminar esos mensajes! Que se joda el idiota que me los haya envía- ¡Oh, coño!

El tipo pareció enviarme 15 mensajes más, todos titulados "Mi regalo para Stan" y con, me imagino, fotos de su pene erecto sin sentido. Luego le envié un mensaje a ese infeliz diciéndole:

"_Yo no sé quién seas ni cómo hallaste mi facebook, pero odio que me envíen fotos obscenas y me falten al respeto. Tengo novia, ¿sabes? Así que, por favor, deja de enviarme las fotos de tu verga, que no soy un jodido puto. .l. ¡Piérdete y muérete, cabrón!"_

Lo envié y me puse a hacer otras cosas en la computadora.

Miré la hora. Faltaban 3 horas para mi fiesta, así que decidí apresurarme. No obstante, antes de cerrar mi Facebook, vi que el idiota de Berseker envió otro mensaje. Rodando los ojos, lo abrí y leí lo que me escribió:

"_¿Y? Que ella se busque a alguien que le consuele, porque no pienso renunciar a ese trasero caliente que te cargas. Lo quiero para mí, ¿sabes? Lo quiero para mí y no compartirlo con nadie. Imagínate la cantidad de posiciones que haríamos…"_

No pude leer más. Ya era el colmo del descaro la grosería y la barrabasada con la que me dirige la palabra. Aunque aún me preguntaba cómo está eso de mi trasero, le dije en tono de broma:

"_Si quieres tenerme, ven a mi fiesta… Si es que te atreves, grosero marica de mierda. O mejor, ve y fóllate a tu madre, porque me imagino que es la más grande las putas baratas de Colorado o de Estados Unidos"._

Le envié el mensaje y esperé un tantito. El infeliz era de tecleo rápido, porque repentinamente llegó su texto, el cual decía:

"_Estoy en tu casa. Búscame, cariñito."_

Me quedé blanco del terror. ¡¿El bastardo está en mi casa?! ¡¿El pervertido ese está en mi casa?! Oh, Dios mío…

- ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! – exclamé al instante en que iba a la cocina a dar el grito de alarma.

Justamente cuando salía de mi habitación y estaba a punto de correr por los pasillos, la puerta de la habitación de mis padres se abrió y un brazo me jaló bruscamente hacia adentro. Tapándome la boca y sintiendo un objeto en mi espalda, me dijo una voz gruesa y varonil:

- Relájate, chico… Nos divertiremos un chingo…

El tipo me lanzó entonces a la cama de mis padres y, sometiéndome, me puso un paño en la boca y amarró mis manos y mis pies. Luego me puso una especie de bolsa negra en mi cabeza para que no viera a dónde nos iríamos y, acto seguido, me inyectó una especie de droga o somnífero que me dejó inconsciente en fracción de segundos.

Un rato después, abrí ms ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vi al abrirlos fue la carota de Kenny...

- ¡¿Kenny?! – exclamé.

- ¿Qué hay, compa? ¿Estás bien?

- K-Kenny… Yo… ¡Kenny, ¿dónde estoy?! ¡¿Atraparon a mi violador?!

- ¿Violador? ¿Cuál?

- ¡E-el tipo que me envió mensajes con fotos de su verga erecta! ¡Entró a mi casa, me drogó y-y…! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me violó!

- ¿Violarte? ¿Por qué Mark te violaría?

Levanté la vista y exclamé sorprendido:

- ¡¿Mark?!

- ¡SORPRESA! – escuché unas voces gritar.

Me volví hacia el punto en donde provinieron esas voces; de sus escondites salían todos mis compañeros y amigos. Yo estuve a punto de llorar de la felicidad al comprender que todo era una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de…

- Chicos… Esto es lo más lindo que me han hecho en mi vida, pero… ¡¿Se puede saber quién demonios envió sus fotos obscenas a mi facebook?!

- Ah – respondió Mark-… Esas fotos… Bueno… La idea fue de Kenny…

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – exclamé mientras me abalanzaba encima del tipo de la parka naranja.

- Pero las fotos son mías – concluyó Stomper.

Yo me detuve y, quedándole viendo al ex convicto, le dije:

- ¡Esas fotos son obscenas, cabrón! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte y ganas de vomitar, con un carajo!

- Hey, lo siento, ¿ok? Lamento mucho haber hecho eso… Pero Kenny me obligó.

- ¡Cabrón! – exclamó Kenny muy indignado - ¡Te pedí que distrajeras a Stan, no que le digas y envíes obscenidades ni que lo drogaras!

- Tú me dijiste que lo distrajera y eso hice. Asunto concluido.

Suspiré.

- Ni hablar… ¡Qué empiece la fiesta!

Todos empezaron a gritar y a bailar.

Sip, un feliz cumpleaños para mí y para todos los que cumplen en este día.


End file.
